IM NOT A MAN NOT YET A WOMAN
by FreakyDeakyKhaleesi.Returns
Summary: When the doctor goes on a special visit and leaves Martha in charge of the Tardass, she soon gets herself into quite a kerfuffle. Turquoise returns in this epic adventure
1. Chapter 1

**IM NOT A MAN NOT YET A WOMAN**

AN: This is my first fanfiction, I wrote this in the summer of 2011, only now I have the courage to post it, I showed it to my grandma, and she said it was great. Her sight isn't great but I think she got the gist of it. Please no trolling im sensitive

Chapter 1: Big Fat Bass

The Doctor slowly walked away in his boring suit, leaving Martha, in her red leather jacket, tight jeans, and usual pineapple hair to guard the Tardis. I watched from a distance, vaguely aroused. Now is my moment. I turned and made out with Serena and grabbed one of her boobs before turning back and walking away, still groping at her breast as I made my way to my apartment. Serena followed eagerly, and I slapped her, for she was greedily laying on the bed, taking up most of it with her fat ass, she whickered and fell off the bed, I turned over and went to sleep. My pot, slowly forming in my head. The next day I awoke groggily to find Blake stark naked at the end of MY BED.

"Well, well, well, what have we here dahling?" I intoned, grumpily, flicking my waist length blonde hair with purple streaks out of my face, then I heard a knock at the door. I realized it was the landlord come to collect my rent, I whickered and shut Serena in the closet (just where she was before I converted her! HAHA) then got ready and answered the door.

POV: Landlord

I opened the door, and what a sight met my eyes, a rather beautiful woman lying naked in the "draw me like one of your French girls" pose, I immediately got an erection in my pants and my nipples stood on end

"I se you're here to collect my rent dahling" she teased "I know what your thinking, 'Ill forget about the rent this month if only she will let me make hot, passive love-sex at her"

She looked so hot (like Britney spears)

POV: Serena

I peeked through the slits in the closet. I could see Torquise lying on the bed, her round ass turned towards me, gyrating with anticipation of the sex she was about to receive, no doubt in her anus.

They commenced the coital activities, and I bristled everywhere with envy.


	2. Chapter 2

IM NOT A MAN NOT YET A WOMAN

CHAPTER 2

POV Martha:

I knew I was supposed to be looking after the Tardis, but I was so hungry. Nandos was only 10 minutes walk from my current location.

"Now listen here you insolent negress, you will not leave the Tardis unattended. I'll not have you fraternising with the Slitheen like earlier this week."

I heard The Doctor's voice from moments ago in my head, warning me. But I craved that succulent crispy chicken in me. Before I knew it, I was rounding the Bob McClane Memorial Museum and looking up at the welcoming, spicy luminescence of the Nandos sign. Slamming the door open, I rammed my way past the lesser patron; mine was an urgent hunger, theirs could wait. I stood at the front counter, panting with need.

"TENDIIESSS!"

The woman behind the counter said nought to my plea. This would not do.

"I demand your tender succulent breasts of chickenflesh." I grabbed my own full mammaries for emphasis.

"Now listen here Aunt Jemima, there are limits to my servitude." Said the Nandos employee who I now recognised as Kathy Bates.

Realising that I would not receive what I had due, I sprung athletically over the countertop with the grace of a thousand gazelles, landing softly. The deep fryer was now visible, sweet, sweet chickenflesh was a-sizzle. I leaped towards my destiny. My god given right, that crispy fried chicken within my grasp. Diving my arm into the oil of the deep fryer, I reached into the scolding depths and grabbed piece after piece of chicken, shoving the goods under my arms, betwixt my breasts, behind my ear, under my chin, in my hair, and down my pants – screaming impatiently as I went.

POV: Serena Lively

I couldn't believe Turqoise broke her promise to me. "No more trading sex for goods and services" I had told her, and what had she done? Why, only allowed the landlord access to her anus for merely $25 of rent. Her ass was supposed to be mine, and mine alone. I drowned my sorrows in the Nando's pureed chicken smoothie. I wiped the tears out of my eyes to clear my blurred vision and noticed for the first time a portly figure attempting to mount the counter top. She clambered effortfully for several laborious minutes before summiting and dropping awkwardly over the other side. I watched as she, after picking herself back up and catching her breath, made her way over to the deep fryer and plunged in, feasting on the still frying chicken. It occurred to me the woman seemed familiar. That hair – so alike a pineapple. Those hips – so suited to child bearing. That skin – black as the ace of spades. This was the woman for whom Turqoise lusted. I knew what I must do to regain my lover's favour – capture this time concubine and present her to my lady, unmolested.

I took matters into my own hands and clambered effortfully onto the counter.

My laborious efforts continued for several minutes before I summited. The deep fryer was now visible, sweet, sweet chickenflesh was a-sizzle. I leaped towards my destiny.


End file.
